Night-4
by anneblack13
Summary: Night is in training with the elite four of sinnoh. But that's not the onaky four she is training with. She is also training with Cynthia the champion. So what happens when she gets the offer to find her type and live with the champions?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one( Night's p.o.v)

I woke up early smiling. Today was the day. I was going to visit my friends at the Pokemon league of Sinnoh. I also had a surprise. I was going to train with them. In the Sinnoh lauge there was the elite four and the champion. The ellite four consisted of bug tipe master Aaron, ground tips master Birtha, fire tips master Flint, and psychic tips master Lucian. The champion was not picky on one tips. Her name was Cynthia. I rushed to get dressed. I put a a long sleeve light blue shirt, black stretch pants, and a pair of black goggles rested on my head. I also had on a pair of black chucks and a hidden belt with my Pokémon on it. I rushed up to my mirror and smiled at my reflection. I had light peach skin and ice blue eyes. If I consintrated enuf I could move things with my mind. Lucian said that meant I was a psicic and could train to be as good as him. I loved that idea. I also had knee length indigo hair with gold and red tingrs. Flint said he would train me because of my handle over fire tipes. Aaron took interest when he met my Joltic. Births was happy to help me with grownd sensed my power. I was getting trained by all five of them. I called out all of my Pokemon. I had switched up my team a tad since my last visit. My I team used to consist of Infernape, Luxray, Joltic, and Hippopotas. Now it consisted of Infernape, Luxray, Silveon, Mega Charazard X, Gardevoir, and Staraptor. I had only nick named one. And that was temperary. I cald Staraptor Star. But I don't any more. With a grin I returned all but Starapter and flu of to the leuge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two (Night's P.O.V)

The second I got to the leuge I grinned. I grabbed my bag and rushed inside returning all of my Pokemon.

Once I got in it was like I had entered a forest. Which was probably true. The room was Aaron's. Aaron was obsessed with bug types. This was also the room that I would normally meet everyone in.

I walked up to a tree and sat down against the trunk. I grabbed my Pokéballs and sent out my Pokémon. "Hey everyone." I said haiply. "Star starapter!" Starapter called happily. "Nape Infernape." Infernape said happy to be out. "Ray luxray ray." Luxray said kindly. "Silveon solve silveon." Silveon called. "Charaaaaaa. Charazard." Charazard x roared. "Gardivoir." Gardivoir said happily. "It is good to see all of you too. "I said happily.

"Yo, Night." Flint said walking in. "Hello yellow." I said teasing. "What is with you hand saying odd things?" Flint said. Flint had a large red afro. And by red I mean really red. He was wearing a yellow tank top and beggy black pants. He also was wearing red suspenders. He had light each skin and loving blue eyes. I shruged and smiled.

"So why are you hear?" Asked Aaron walking in. Aaron had light green hair with a odd leaf spike from the front. He was wearing a black tank top with two yellow octagons. He was wearing a pair of browny orange pants. He had on a pair of wight shoes. I chuckled a bit and smialed. "Nape Infernape!" Infernape said happily. Starapter started to giggle. "Ve silve silveon." Silveon cooed.

There was a giggle forms the core way as Cynthia and Birtha walked in. Birtha had light peach skin and kind brown eyes. She had strait gray hair that spiked up at her shoulders. She was wearing a long black dress with a red stripe at her waist. She also had on a light jacket and a brown scarf. She had on Greg tights and black shoes. Cynthia had long knee length blond wavey hair that fell over one eye. She was wearing a black tank top and black pants hunger a long black coat. She also had black shoes. I sighed a tad upset. "Where is Lucian?" I asked with a sigh. Lucian was my best friend. He might have actually Ben more then that. 'No, its nothing.' I thought safely. "He is visiting Will. I think he will back soon." She said noticing my frown. Tears pricked in my eyes. 'Why am I crying?' I thought. In a couple of seconds tears were running down my face. Aaron sighed and pulled me close.

A minute later someone walked in. "Night." He sai with a sigh. "Lucian?" I asked sniffing. I ran over to him. He hugged me and wiped my tears. He had light peach skin. He had light blue eyes. Like mine the glue fully blue when he used his psychics. He however was wearing purple lensed sunglasses. He also had lavender wavy shoulder length hair. He was also wearing a deep red suit and a black T-shirt and tie. There was a pointed piece of fabric in hisjaket pocket. He was also wearing black shoes. I nuzzled his chest and closed him to blush a bit. "So why are you hear?" Aaron asked kindly. "I'm going to be staying with all of you." I said happily. Lucian higged me when tighter. Cynthia nodded and sighed. "First day your with Aaron." She sighed noting the light sigh on each end. I retuned my Pokemon and sat near a tree. Every one but Aaron left.


End file.
